First Impressions
by annakendrickhuh
Summary: Warning: BeChloe fluff. Rating will change. Smut in later chapters. -I'm german, so sorry for the mistakes.. I sadly own nothing but the idea. R&R


First Impressions

a BeChloe fanfiction

 _Rebecca Mitchell didn't just have a crush on the most beautiful girl on campus. No. She was helplessly in love with THE Chloe Beale, who also happened to be her best friend. But she was scared. No, wait. She was drop dead terrified._

 _But now was Beca's chance. Here she was, sitting in the small diner near campus on a beautiful, warm friday morning and having breakfast with Chloe._

 _The redhead was recently talking about her day, which turned out to be horrible, with Tom, her ex-boyfriend, constantly hitting on her and her mum keeping calling her to ask if everything was okay._

„... and then he just put his arm around me and kissed my cheek!? I mean what the hell is wrong with that guy? Why do boys have to be so disgusting?" Chloe half yelled. „Why the fuck are you laughing?! this is absolutely not funny!" she shrieked.

„I'm sorry Chlo' but you're adorable." the brunette laughed.

Chloe playfully punched her shoulder and glared at Beca while she was faking to be in real pain.

„Becoming agressive, I like that." Beca winked.

They kept talking for a few minutes untill the small DJ decided to ruin their friendship _like forever_ Beca thought.. okay maybe she was overacting. But to be honest – Beca was horrified.

„Chloe.. Do you.. I mean- I.. If you- uhmm. Doyouwannabemyvalentine?" Chloe just looked at her in disbelieve. „What did you say?!"

„Nothing.. I- nothing, just forget I said anything.." Bece trailed off.

„No, Beca did I hear right? You want me to be your valentine?" Chloe chuckled.

Beca was kind of hurt that Chloe was laughing at her but tried to play it off. „Yeah, well you probably got asked a tons of times and agreed to someone already, so just forget I said something."

„No no no, Beca. Yeah, I did get asked" Beca's face fell. She looked down to her hands. „But I didn't want to go with them. Espically not with that douch bag Tom. I'd love to go with you." Chloe said, a smile playing on her lips.

Beca's head shot up. „Really? I mean, you want to spend your friday evening with me? You don't have any plans with _cool_ people?" She couldn't believe Chloe's words. _She's willing to go out with ME?! I'm … nothing here at Barden.._ Beca's thoughts were interruped when she felt a soft hand on hers.

„ I know what you think Beca. But you're so much more." _You're everything for me.. You're my world_ Chloe thought.

„And you _are_ cool. You're the best." Chloe said and winked at a blushing Beca. Suddenly Beca jumped up.

„I'll pick you up at six! I've got a kick ass date to plan!" she said smirking. Beca bend over to Chloe, kissing her cheek and sprinting off to plan her evening with the beautiful redhead.

Chloe couldn't help but laugh at the younger girls cuteness.

 _ **Stacie's dorm...**_

„I need to impress her, like what the hell am I gonna do?! I wanted to do something cusual, but I want to make her feel special but I don't want her to think that I'm like crazy about her, but I am. I can't fucking live without her! Stacie what is wrong with me I mean I-"

„Beca stop it! Shit you're making me depressed.. You know I think you should just plan something Chloe is comfortable with! I mean you don't want to scare her off right?" Stacie asked while filing her nails.

„No, I guess not"

„So what does Chloe like? Carnivals? Mini-Go-"

„BOWLING! Chloe loves bowling! She used to go with her parents, but after their divorce they didn't have any time left for her.." Beca said a little sad. She knew Chloe's childhood wasn't perfect. Quiet the opposide actually. Her parents divorced when Chloe just turned 12. From that day she was pushed around. She got the feeling that none of her parents wanted her and she was right with that. One day she got home from school and her parents were fighting in the kitchen. Again. Her dad was yelling things like _„I've never wanted her! She's just a failure just like her stupid mother!" „We wouldn't even have her if you wouldn't have been too stupid to use a condom back then!"_ her mother yelled back.

After that Chloe ran out the house and called her aunt to pic her up. From that day on, she was living with her aunt, uncle and two-years-older cousin.

„Beca! Hey, earth to midget!" Stacie sapped her fingers infront of the brunettes face.

„Sorry, got lost in thought. I gotta go. Thanks Stace"

„See you tomorrow, keep me upda-" the taller brunette's sentence was cut off by a closed door.

 _ **Aubrey and Chloe's apartment (4:45 pm!)**_

„You know, she's actually really cute. She always opens doors for me, she brings me food when I'm studying, she helps me to calm down after a stressfull day and she always makes mixes for me which she doesn't even let Jesse listen to." Chloe said as she and Aubrey sat at the kitchen island.

„I still don't understand what you see in her. She's sarcastic, rude and always gets on my nerves at practice. Seriousley, Chloe why do you like her so much?!" Aubrey asked with an eye roll.

„You know, she's just everything Tom has never been. She treats me right even if we're not a couple.. yet." the redhead answerd with a wide smile.

Aubrey sighed „I guess I'll never understand your taste in girls."

„You're straight. And you have a boyfriend. Of course you won't understand me – like ever." Chloe laughed.

„Chlo'"

„Yeah?"

„You gotta get ready, it's 4:56pm" Aubrey said after she checked the time.

„FUCK! Aubrey, I have absolutely no idea what to wear! I'll just ask Beca. Just.. god I'm so stressed!"

„You seriousley need to get laid!" the blonde chuckled.

„Not funny. Not even in the slightest." The redhead dead panned.

 _ **Beca's dorm...**_

Beca was just finishing up her make-up when her phone buzzed.

Chloe: „Dress-Code 4 2night? xoxo"

A smile grew on Beca's face as she read the the text message and quickly texted the redhead back.

Beca: „comfortable but nice, it's gonna be fun, promise. Be ready at 6xx"

Beca put her phone back on the little desk and opened her closet. _What the fuck am I going to wear?! Stacie I need you._ The brunette thought.

Beca: „Stace.. CODE RED"

Stacie: „on my way"

A few minutes later Beca heared a knock on her door.

„Jesus, did you flly over here?!" The small brunette asked after she opened the door.

„You forget that my dorm is like six doors from yours, my dear." Beca rolled her eyes. „Shut up Stace." the small brunette smirked.

 _ **Aubrey's and Chloe's apartment...**_

Chloe was currently putting her hair into a fancy messy bun and applied her usual make-up with some extra eyeliner. She walked to her closet and dressed into a white sleevless blouse, a black high waisted loose skirt which ended in the middle of her thighs and put on some black heels.

„You look beautiful Chlo." Aubrey said as she stod in the doorframe.

The redhead just smiled and looked at herself in the full body mirror.

„You know, I still don't like the hobbit." The blonde senior said.

„You will like her Bree, you just have to give her a chance!"

„We'll see about that."

 _ **Beca's dorm...**_

The tiny DJ was trying on her fourth outfit when Stacie finally had enough.

„Okay Beca, You'll putting on what I say. Your black sleeveless blouse, the red kilt thingy skirt and those black boots. Wear it or go naked, Chloe won't care but you're making me seriousley depressed, Dude stop worrying so much!" the leggy brunette said, throwing her arms up and leaving the room.

So Beca did what she was told and braided one side of her hair to the back.

Suddenly she got an Idea. _Chloe told me she likes camping. Gotsha!_

She quickly called her dad.

„Beca, nice to hear from you. What's up?"

„Dad I need your caravan."

„Wait what?!"

„Short version: I have a date and want to make it special, because I really like Chloe and I just want her to remember this date."

„I'll park it in the campus parking-lot. Do you still have the spare key?"

„Yes, I do. thanks dad, I love you"

„Love you too, and good luck"

„Thanks, bye dad!"

The brunette hung up and texted Chloe.

Beca: „Do you have anything planned for tomorrow and sunday?"

She got almost immediately a replie.

Chloe: „Not yet, why?"

Beca: „Good, pack a bag. Fresh clothes and everything you need for two days. No food, I got that."

Chloe: „Dude, now I'm scared.."

Beca: „You should be ;) xoxo"

 **AN: What do you guys think? Be kind, I'm new to this xoxo**


End file.
